


in retrospect, the furrowed brow

by triforced



Series: in retrospect [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Post TFA, Rimming, Stormpilot, sexin, top and bottom Finn, top and bottom Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Qar, Poe also thought to himself, because his brain moved several miles a minute, has so many lovely trees. But this tree- Finn looked amazing against this tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in retrospect, the furrowed brow

In retrospect-

The way Finn's brow creased when he was contemplative (or concerned, or confused, or about to become angry, or any number of impending emotions), was really quite something. Adorable. Sexy. Adorably sexy. Even if, half the time, Poe wanted to slide his thumb across Finn's face, smooth the wrinkles out, tell him to relax, everything would be all right. Even then. Finn couldn't help it, not really- everyone had quirks, and a constant wrinkling of his brow was one of Finn's. Poe had taken to kissing him right between his eyes whenever he caught him at it, just because he could.

"You're gonna give me a complex," Finn complained, after the ninety-seventh time (or something), and Poe had merely grinned and kissed him again, noisily, while Finn rolled his eyes and tried to keep his forehead smooth. He always failed the hardest when he actively tried, so Poe often did his level best to get him to try.

Funny, Poe should be thinking about this, with his face buried in Finn's exceptional ass.

" _Oh_ \- oh my - _Poe_."

D'Qar, Poe also thought to himself, because his brain moved several miles a minute, has so many lovely trees. But this tree- Finn looked amazing against this tree. Or perhaps it was the view from his vantage point on his knees, Finn's ass gripped in his hands and spread apart, mouth at his entrance, tongue teasing and tasting and darting. All Poe knew was that when he closed his eyes, he'd see this, he'd imagine Finn's furrowed brow and the flesh in his hands and the tiny, glistening, puckered hole he could not seem to get enough of and the sounds Finn made every time Poe dipped his tongue in, like he was going to die, like he'd never felt so good in his entire life. Poe ached with how badly he needed to touch himself, every scrape of cloth against his straining erection a new form of torture, but he kept going, paused only long enough to sit back on his heels for a second- and Finn protested the sudden lack of contact, hands scrabbling back to grab at Poe, who laughed softly.

"Do you like this? Do you like when I do this to you?"

A pause. Finn peered over his shoulder. "I- what?"

Poe squeezed Finn's beautiful, beautiful ass, and Finn moaned. "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. Just tell me-"

"Hell yes, I like it," Finn growled, cutting Poe off. He opened his legs a little wider. Poe licked his lips, felt his heart rate speed up, the front of his pants grow tighter, if that was even possible. He had to get out of these pants soon. "I don't like that you stopped, that's what I don't like, Dameron. Get your mouth back on me. Please," he added, a sweet counterpoint that was so distinctly Finn, Poe nearly swooned.

Nearly. Grinning, he put his mouth back on Finn, instead, much to both of their approval. I could do this for hours, Poe thought, as Finn writhed above him, clinging to the tree like it was the only thing holding him up. I could do this for days. I could do this for the rest of my life, to this perfect man, with this perfect man, who somehow decided he wanted me, how the hell did he decide he wanted me out of all the other people he could've-

"Poe- _shit_ , Poe- in me. I want you in me. Now."

Oh, stars above.

Salve in your pocket- get the salve out of your pocket, that's why you kept your breeches on, isn't it? Come on, come on, move your stupid ass, Dameron. Poe liked to entertain certain thoughts- that he was smooth in situations like these (smooth the way Finn's forehead wasn't at the moment, and oh, his thumb itched to press against his skin), but his swagger didn't always operate at one-hundred percent capacity, especially not when Finn was ready and waiting for him, not when he was so hard his cock was dripping with it, when he was so fucking eager he was fumbling to get his pants open. He was just grateful Finn wasn't watching him full-on, or the humiliation might've sucked the wind out of his sails.

Still, when he was ready - and it did not take him as long as it could have - he surged up, pressed into Finn in one long stroke, no preamble whatsoever, both of his hands braced on Finn's hips. They both moaned in surprised pleasure- Finn's head fell back against Poe's shoulder.

It felt incredible. It always did, like this, with Finn. Didn't matter who took the lead, though of course the sensation was a little different, depending. Poe loved Finn's cock, loved the shape of it, the weight of it, loved the way it filled him up, but when Finn wanted him, when Finn wanted it like _this_ , he happily obliged.

He leaned in close to whisper in Finn's ear. "You know how amazing you look, with my cock in your ass?" Poe drew almost all the way out and pushed back in while Finn clung to the tree like a lifeline.

"Oh, fuck - fuck me - "

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah_ \- "

"I'm gonna fuck you 'til you collapse," Poe said, pulling out and slamming in again, and again, carrying on loud enough to bring down a few dozen trees (or so it seemed; he always was enthusiastic). "I'm gonna fuck you 'til you're raw, 'til you're completely strung out for me - "

Finn reached his hands back and grabbed at Poe's thighs, to try and draw him in closer.

"Do it."

Poe just about lost his mind, setting a frantic pace that had them both panting, moaning, gasping. Finn clung to him for as long as he could manage until he had to let go and hold on to the tree to keep himself level. So good. Too good. Poe reached about and wrapped a hand almost reverently around Finn's cock, began to jerk him off while thinking, I want to kiss him between his eyes right now. He settled for nipping at Finn's neck, which was at his disposal, what with Finn's head still on his shoulder. Finn let out a delightful keening sound, and Poe's hips juddered, his thrusts erratic.

"Fuck- I'm close, I'm so close, baby."

"I - don't stop - "

But that is exactly what Poe did. Even though it practically killed him. Even though Finn looked like he seriously wanted to toss him off a fucking cliff and never speak to him again.

"Poe? What the- what the _fuck_ , Poe? What about 'don't stop,' means stop, Poe?" Every time Finn said his name, he made it sound like some dirty epithet, and Poe wasn't sure which thing he wanted to do more: wince or laugh. He did neither, to be safe, kept his expression neutral. "Wait, unless- I mean, are you okay? You're not - "

"I want you to come inside me."

Watching the realization - and the implications of that statement - dawn on Finn's face (well, as much of it as Poe had access to), was a wonderful thing. Poe did smile now. He kept smiling when the look on Finn's face changed, when he stepped away (to dig about in Poe's discarded pants for the salve), when he came back, when he flipped them around, when Poe's back hit the tree trunk, when Finn lifted him up, whispered, "Get your legs around me," in his ear and Poe obeyed, when Finn gazed at him with a question in his eyes, because they hadn't had a chance to get Poe ready, not really, but it didn't matter, he was ready, he was ready, he nodded eagerly-

"Just do it, please - "

And Finn was in. Finn was pounding into him and they were both teetering on the edge, so close only a breath would push them over.

Poe cupped the sides of Finn's face and kissed him between his eyes.

"You had a wrinkle," he whispered.

Poe was sure he'd come hard before, but perhaps not quite as hard as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, a little bit of everything here. And no plot whatsoever whoops. 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed. <3 (And to those of you who have stuck with me through the series so far, thank you so much, I appreciate it more than you know! Also, if you have prompts, don't hesitate to send them my way! I've written quite a few of these through prompts. ^^)


End file.
